rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Loading...
Loading... is the first chapter of Virtualized. It was released on February 29, 2012. Loading... Lawrence Martinez opened his eyes. The last thing that he remembered was being chased around Red Base by Jenkins, something about him eating the last slice of pizza, he couldn't quite remember. As he awoke, he looked around and what he saw puzzled him. The walls looked somewhat strange; the walls were all dark gray with a glowing white outline. In the corner opposite him, Richard Maddox was waking up as well. "Uggh," Maddox groaned, "What the hell happened? Where are we?" Maddox stood and walked next to the one door in the room. The door lacked a doorknob. He tried pushing open the door, but the door wouldn't budge. With a sigh he tried to punch a hole in the glass, a move that proved completely ineffective. "I remember, a piece of pizza, Jenkins chasing me, and running around your base," said Martinez. Martinez stood up and charged at the door and delivered a drop-kick, once again failing to do anything. As he fell on his ass, a red keycard fell out. As Maddox helped Martinez back up, he picked up the card and looked back at the door. The door gave off a faint red glow. Waving the keycard by the door caused the door to slide open. Maddox tossed the card back to Martinez. "Keep ahold of it, we might need it later." Martinez gave Maddox a quizical look. "Maddox, I thought you had a scar on your head." "I do," he replied. Martinez shook his head and took a picture on his wristpad and showed it to Maddox. Indeed, his scar was missing. "Martinez, I don't know where we are, but this is beyond me." By the side of the door as they stepped out, there was a table which had their helmets and a pair of pistols. Taking one pistol for each, they moved down the hallway, keeping an eye out for any enemies they might run into. ---- Jamous Killgrave awoke to the sound of pounding on a door. Through his partially open eyes, he could see Alexa Woods and Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay while Mike "Iron Fist" Harlod knelt down by an unconscious Geoffrey Jenkins. "Well, look who's up. Rise and shine Killgrave," said Iron Fist as he found a blue keycard. Killgrave noticed that Jenkins was in a weird position for someone who was unconscious. "Did something happen to him?" asked Killgrave. "Yeah," replied Alexa, "He started shouting something about that Martinez guy and a piece of pizza, then charged at the door. Poor bastard knocked himself out cold. Weird thing is, he doesn't look like he will have any sort of injury from it." The room they were in was similar the Maddox and Martinez's room, just bigger with a blue-tinged door. Iron Fist tossed the card to Rocket Shoes. As the door slid open, Jenkins sprang up as if one cue and took off running. "Damn it Martinez, I'm going to kick your ass!" he shouted as he rushed by the table outside of the door. Alexa was ready to yell for him to stop, but by then, his shouts were fading into the distance after he turned to continue down the hall. The four picked up their helmets and the pistols, Alexa taking the one meant for Jenkins. As they prepared to follow Jenkins, they could here his shout coming back torwards them. The others almost failed to see Jenkins as he sped past them, snatching his helmet in the process the toppling over a table as he hid behind it. "What has gotten into you Corporal?" asked Iron Fist. Jenkins pointed fearfully down the hall, where two shadows were approaching their area. The team backed into the room and sealed the door. Alexa hopped behind the table and readied to jump out while the others feigned unconsciousness. ---- "One more time. One, two THREE!" yelled Joseph "Chief" Carpenter as he, Jack Swanson, Samuel Harrison, Faith, Alexander Song, and James Templar rammed a table into the faintly yellow-glowing door. The door hadn't so much as a ding in it after about 20 tries, and it was getting apparent that another 20 tries would do anything either. "How are we going to get out of here? We haven't done a damn thing to this door," said Swason. James hurled a chair at the door and leaned against the wall. "Another question is, why haven't we gotten the least bit tired. After ramming that door as many times as we did, I expected someone to have sore arms," said Samuel. Faith shrugged. "Hold up," said Chief as he approached Sam, "What's with your arm?" Sam looked to his right and noticed that his arm wasn't a mechanical one. The arm felt like a real one, but that was impossible, wasn't it? James riffled through his pockets and pulled at a yellow keycard. "What the hell is this for?" "Let me see that." Swanson snatched the card from his hand and looked it over. "Here Faith, see if you can't open the door with this. If we can't, that means we'll be trapped in here." Sam looked up. "Wait, couldn't we call the others, have them come get us?" "Before you woke up we tried that, but could get a signal. In any case, what chance would they have of breaking the door?" asked Faith. Sam shrugged. "We could always get Martinez to do it. He could break just about anything." The others started chuckling at the comment as Faith waved the card in-front of the door opening it. Chief took point and passed out helmets and pistols. "Alright, let's stay together and keep quiet. There's bound to be someone guarding this place." The group nodded and started down the hall. Where they were going, they didn't know.